


Crows

by tenmillionotters



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: “Leave her alone,” instead of a threat it came out as plea, their voice was shaking, cracking under the weight of their helplessness, “Let me take her place, just… leave her… be…”“Oh…? So you can speak,” and so they just sealed their fate, “What a lovely voice you have, little hunter, I wonder…” He grabbed their face hard, they felt their mask tear under the pressure of his touch, “I wonder… what else you can do with that desperate little mouth of yours.”





	Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day Bloodborne fandom ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Whatever it was that drew them to the grand cathedral, it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. It was suffocating, it were their instincts and their conscious mind telling them to stay away, but if there was one thing that drove them to keep going, it was their curiosity that slowly drove them insane. Blindly, almost instinctively their blade tore through the flesh of the familiar, mask like faces that gazed upon them with cruel judgement. 

They kept on running up the stairs to the cathedral, carried by their feet that were already aching and bleeding in their heavy boots, but if there was one thing that drove them, it was their insanity.

A familiar silhouette came in sight, all of the sudden sanity washed over them like cold rain, where nothingness had filled their mind before, they suddenly became painfully aware of their surroundings. They began running, stumbling, it felt as if they watched time mock them while she slowly faded away in front of their eyes. 

“Eileen what…”, they felt their chest tighten as the smell of human blood crept into their nose, “What happened, are you…” 

She rose her hand as if she wanted to silence them, it was hard to speak, she felt stale blood in her mouth, “This is none of your business… you… leave before… it’s too late… that thing is...” 

Too late…? What was she even talking about? “Eileen, I …” Their gaze wandered to the open gates of the grand cathedral, what waited inside for them…? If there was one thing that drove them, it was rage. Ignoring every warning, ignoring every plea, they kept on running up the stairs, into the cathedral unsure what kind of horror was awaiting them. 

“Oh would you look at that,” the voice was piercing through the very core of their being, they froze in place as they watched the feathered cape fall off the stranger’s shoulders, mimicking the wings of a bird, “Eileen’s little pet finally found their way to me.” 

Their grip around the handle of their weapon hardened, but for some reason they couldn’t bring themself to take another step towards the man. 

“Are you afraid?”, he laughed, the sound echoing through the building, filling their head, “You saw what I did to your precious mentor, but don’t worry…” Within the matter of seconds he had closed the distance between them, his hands digging deep into their arms, “... I don’t want to waste my time with the likes of you… there’s something I need to take care of.” 

“Leave her alone,” instead of a threat it came out as plea, their voice was shaking, cracking under the weight of their helplessness, “Let me take her place, just… leave her… be…”

“Oh…? So you can speak,” and so they just sealed their fate, “What a lovely voice you have, little hunter, I wonder…” He grabbed their face hard, they felt their mask tear under the pressure of his touch, “I wonder… what else you can do with that desperate little mouth of yours.” 

Was it the blood that slowly began to tear away their senses? What in the world was happening to them? They felt how they legs began to shake, they understood the intonation of his words well enough to know what he meant… 

“You’re an obedient student, aren’t you?”

“It depends on the teacher.” 

His laughter began filling the cathedral again, but this time it was different, it was deeper, more animalistic, “I didn’t expect you to change your temper so quickly, now… I like that I think you deserve a reward for that.” 

Their knees gave in under the pressure of his touch, he looked down upon them, falling silent as their gazes met. They weren’t dumb, he knew that much, they were a little cocky, maybe they’d bite, but where was the fun if there wasn’t a little thrill? 

Maybe it was just the blood getting to their head, maybe it was him speaking to their animalistic side, tonight everything was more intense, tonight insanity was the sole motivator of their actions. He was a strict teacher, pulled their hair when they didn’t act fast enough, but they were a disobedient student that loved to take their time. 

It was a different taste, different from the blood, the smoke, the ashes… a bitter, salty taste, but not like the tears they could never bring themself to cry for Eileen. Their fingers dug deep into his thighs, he growled and chuckled under his breath, “Not too bad… little hunter…” 

Praise numbed their mind, it felt like a drug, it gave them a higher feeling that any of the blood that they had consumed tonight, they felt him move deep inside their throat, touching places that no other person ever came to know. 

“You’re really just a beast… aren’t you…?” 

They would be anything they needed him to be in this moment, where sanity had filled their mind before, nothingness slowly took over. It felt as everything began to melt away once again, they forgot, they forgot what brought them here, they forgot the pain, they forgot their guilt, they forgot the hunt… 

He watched them take their pleasure in pleasing him, how disgusting…, “Did you do the same for Eileen?” It seemed like mentioning her snapped them out of their daze for a while, guilt began to reflect in their eyes, guild, regret, disgust. How lovely… 

There was no way they would even dare to think of Eileen like this, she wasn’t like this, she was untainted by the bloodlust that had consumed everyone else, she was the last sacred thing in this city. 

“Oh my… no need to cry, come, let me dry your tears,” his fingers dug deeper into their hair as he felt himself release all he had inside their throat, they swallowed as hard as they could, but when they pulled away they were coughing, gasping for air. 

Where nothingness had filled their mind before, numbness took over. 

He slowly pulled them up, he lifted his helmet only so much it revealed his mouth. His thin lips framed a large mouth that formed a sinister grin, it wasn’t the kind of mouth made for loving words and kind smiles. It was the weapon of a predator that knew how to destroy the small and helpless animals that came to close for comfort. 

Kissing was an act between lovers. Kissing was an act between friends. Kissing was an act between two strangers that felt nothing but resentment for each other. 

How narcissistic of him to kiss the mouth he had just used to give himself sweet relief, but he wasn’t so selfish that he wouldn’t return the favour. 

They held onto him in surprise as he pulled their pants down without a warning, but only to their knees, almost effortlessly he pushed them against the pillars next to the large windows, they were weak, they were helpless. 

“... your body is practically begging for relief… but I want you to say it…”

Was he wrong…? He wasn’t. He knew that all they wanted was to forget again and there was only one thing that would make them. 

“... please… I… I _need_ you…” 

Well, it was good enough for him. He wasn’t gentle, he didn’t know how to be. There was no love inside his heart, there was no warmth in his soul. 

… and it was all they needed. 

The kind of punishment, the kind of pain that only a loveless, rough act could bring them.

Their body welcomed him, it didn’t hurt much, they smiled, lost themself in the bliss, he pressed his body harder against theirs. Maybe he wasn’t wrong, they were a beast, but so was he. The one that used their body for nothing but relief. 

“Do you like that?”, he growled. 

“I love it,” they spat out. 

There were no words to express the resentment he felt, so he let his kisses speak for himself, he felt his teeth scrape on their lips, he felt them bite back, their lips were bleeding, their mouths were numb. All whilst he was moving so sweetly in the body that was desperately begging for him to do it. 

His hips thrust against theirs, their moans filled the cathedral, they turned into screams. Their mind began to melt away under his touch, his mind began to fill with the sound of their voice. 

Where he had made big plans, where his intentions had been the worst, he had lost himself in the act, his hands pushing up their legs, his body moving on its own as his mouth searched for theirs blindly. It wasn’t love. It was the same insanity that had taken over everyone else tonight. 

They felt him move harder, was he getting closer or was he succumbing to his self loathing? It felt as if they roles were reversed. They were no longer the one that needed to beg, they were the one in control over this situation. 

He pressed his eyes shut, he longer wanted to see them, he only wanted to feel relief, he wanted to free himself from them, but at the same time he never wanted it to end. 

Their body wrapped around him like a snake, as if they wanted nothing more than suffocate him with all of their greed and hunger. They slowly consumed each other where he wanted to break them, but the higher the rise, the harder the fall. 

Oh, oh he knew that too well. There had been a time when even had had mistakenly thought of devotion as love, loyalty as affection. But that’s not how it worked. The world was a place in which the strong consumed the weak… but as their body tightened around his, he wasn’t sure about his own position in this anymore. 

“Do it… already…”, they breathed heavily, “C-Come inside… me…” 

He bit down on their bottom lip, drawing blood, they laughed. They won. 

He backed away and pulled his helmet down again, they let their body fall on the ground, they breathed heavily, bliss painting their face in triumphant colours but only until he resumed his original position again. 

“... it seems…”, it was hardly a whisper, “As if _you_ took care of my problem, thank you, _my_ little hunter.” 

Their eyes wandered down the stairs of the cathedral, emptiness had made her home among a pool of blood. At some point even insanity knew bounds, it began to crumble, it fell apart. At some point insanity reverted into sanity, reality became clearer than it had ever been before and there was no way back.


End file.
